Generally, to satisfy service quality requirements for communication initiation requests transmitted from mobile stations at random, a mobile communication system requires the following complicated cell-system designing/evaluation works. Specifically, before construction of a radio base station for public communications, an installation location and a configuration of the radio base station for public communications, and radio-communication parameters such as a transmission power level of a downlink common control signal are designed on paper through simulations or the like with a service area (coverage areas) and traffic thereof estimated. Then, after the construction of the radio base station for public communications, measurement checks, maintenance and the like of the service area, communication quality or system capacity are repeatedly performed.
Although the above works are for a radio base station for public communications, basically the same works are expected to be performed also for a radio base station installed in a small area such as a home, which is referred to as a “home radio base station (Home eNB).”